


It belonged to my mother

by Mioniel



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: No spoilers c:, Slight AU but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mioniel/pseuds/Mioniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia takes Rey shopping</p>
            </blockquote>





	It belonged to my mother

**Author's Note:**

> Because of this post: http://padmaynaberrie.tumblr.com/post/135871314228/if-somebody-could-write-an-au-fic-where-leia-takes
> 
> I wrote this really fast so it's probably bad, have it anyway ^^

They're on Naboo. Rey doesn't ask Leia why the General chose to go to this planet specifically, she doesn't really care either. She is too occupied with taking in the gorgeous scenery. Leia smiles as she watches Rey, whose eyes are as wide as her grin.

“These buildings are gorgeous!” She exclaims, “I can't believe such beautiful colors exist!”

“I wish there was more time to show you around,” smiles Leia, “but we came here to buy you some clothes.” Rey has accepted nothing she says could changes Leia's mind, so she just nods and takes Leia's arm in hers. The two women smile and head for the shopping district.

 

Rey has never seen clothes like these. Nor prices. She's almost afraid to touch the fabrics, let alone try them on. When she does she feels like she disappears underneath the garments. Something so gorgeous feels so out of place when she wears it. But when Leia tells her how pretty she looks she can't help but smile. Rey turns to the mirror and the girl she sees barely looks like her, but she likes what she sees. Uncertain she turns back to Leia, who has picked the next thing for her to try.

 

Some time later, Rey has tried several dresses. She found herself enjoying the process way more than she expected. Still, she felt uneasy when Leia asked her which ones she would like to have. No one had ever given her anything, let alone something so expensive.

“Rey,” says Leia as she sees the girls doubt, “I want you to know that I took you here because I want you to have something nice. Something of your own. I know I'm not your mother and that I can't give you the childhood you wanted... deserved , but....” Rey cuts her of with an hug. Leia puts her arms around the girl as she softly cries.

“Thank you...” Rey whispers. She has never in her life felt so loved and in the moment it overwhelms her.

 

At the end of the day, both Leia and Rey are carrying several bags with things Leia bought. Though most of it is for Rey, Leia has bought herself something too, as well as a jacket for Finn. Rey doubts he's going to wear it more than the jacket he got from Poe, but she know he'll appreciate it. As they reach the Falcon, Leia stops Rey,

“There is one last thing I want you to have,” she says and takes a deep breath. As Leia takes out a small pouch, Rey notices something in the Force that she can't really place, but the feeling is warm and loving. Leia places the pouch in Rey's hands.

“It belonged to my mother,” says Leia as Rey opens the pouch. Inside it is a necklace with a single charm, which looks like it was carved by hand.

“It's a japor snippet,” explains Leia as she traces the lines on it, “Anakin carved it for her when he was still a child living on Tatooine.” Rey doesn't know what to say, this charm must mean everything to Leia and yet she's giving it to _her_.

“I.. I can't take this...” She stammers.

“Well I'm giving it to you,” says Leia as she takes it from Rey and puts it around the girls neck. Rey clutches her hand around it and warm tears of happiness stream down her face. She doesn't know what to say to explain to Leia how much today meant to her. So she stays silent and lets the bond they share through the Force speak for her.

 


End file.
